Problem: For some positive integer $n$, the number $110n^3$ has $110$ positive integer divisors, including $1$ and the number $110n^3$. How many positive integer divisors does the number $81n^4$ have?
$\textbf{(A) }110\qquad\textbf{(B) }191\qquad\textbf{(C) }261\qquad\textbf{(D) }325\qquad\textbf{(E) }425$

Explanation: Since the prime factorization of $110$ is $2 \cdot 5 \cdot 11$, we have that the number is equal to $2 \cdot 5 \cdot 11 \cdot n^3$. This has $2 \cdot 2 \cdot 2=8$ factors when $n=1$. This needs a multiple of 11 factors, which we can achieve by setting $n=2^3$, so we have $2^{10} \cdot 5 \cdot 11$ has $44$ factors. To achieve the desired $110$ factors, we need the number of factors to also be divisible by $5$, so we can set $n=2^3 \cdot 5$, so $2^{10} \cdot 5^4 \cdot 11$ has $110$ factors. Therefore, $n=2^3 \cdot 5$. In order to find the number of factors of $81n^4$, we raise this to the fourth power and multiply it by $81$, and find the factors of that number. We have $3^4 \cdot 2^{12} \cdot 5^4$, and this has $5 \cdot 13 \cdot 5=\boxed{325}$ factors.